


Retrouvailles

by Yuialea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016, Omega Verse, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuialea/pseuds/Yuialea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki melihat dirinya sebagai sebagai sosok yang tidak istimewa. Biasa, serta membosankan. Pemikiran tersebut seringkali menggiringnya pada keputusan yang egois dan berpihak.  Sebab pujian dari orang lain tentu hanya sebatas basa basi dan kebohongan.</p><p>Salah satu hal terburuk yang dialami Kouki kali ini adalah mendatangi pesta di <i>mansion</i> seorang marquis dan teman bermainnya semasa kecil, Akashi Seijuuro. Sang omega merasa, segalanya pasti akan menjadi kacau. Terlebih gosip tentang diri yang misterius serta dingin.</p><p>Namun, benarkah semua hal itu? Apakah Kouki dapat mengikuti kata hatinya dan membuang ego, menjadi seseorang yang menerima pendapat orang lain? Dan... sosok lain turut menuntunnya agar menyadari hal tersebut, sekaligus menyimpan rasa yang lebih dari sekadar pertemanan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(S):** Alpha/Beta/Omega! Universe, Original Characters, Age Gap.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Kuroko’s Basketball adalah sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini.
> 
>  **A/N:** _Hello everyone!_ Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Cerita ini mengambil beberapa unsur dari era Victoria, walau latarnya bukan di Inggris, dan saya menggabungkannya dengan Alpha/Beta/Omega! Universe. Beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai adalah kesengajaan dari penulis.
> 
> Menulis untuk _event_ Miragen+ adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan, dikelilingi teman serta mentor membuat saya bersemangat. Meskipun kadang bertubrukan dengan kepentingan RL, saya bersyukur dapat berpartisipasi dan menyelesaikannya.
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca. Terima kasih juga untuk segenap panitia, mentor, dan teman-teman yang membimbing saya. Cerita ini tidak akan lahir tanpa bantuan kalian semua.
> 
>  
> 
> _Have a great day!_

    

 

 

Roda berputar menyisir jalan berliku dan berbatu. Kereta kuda itu memuat beberapa kopor dan seorang omega muda yang saat ini bertarung melawan rasa gugup. Jemari-jemari pendek dipelintir kadang dicubit. Berharap aktivitas tersebut dapat meredakan kegelisahan yang mengendap di dalam diri. Meski bersama seorang pendamping, ia tetap tidak dapat membuka mulut dan meredakan degupan. Apalagi menenangkan pikiran.

Kalut.

Sesungguhnya, ia menginginkan penundaan setidaknya satu tahun lagi untuk menjajaki ranah baru ini. _Mencari pasangan_. Oh ayolah, kerap  omega itu menyesali keputusan sang ibu yang kadang terkesan gegabah. Hanya karena telah mengalami fase _first heat_ tidak serta-merta ia siap dalam segala aspek. Dirinya masih sangatlah muda. 17 tahun. Bahkan kadang, omega itu dengan senang hati menggolongkan dirinya dalam kelompok remaja awal.

Karena memang realita yang dijalaninya terasa seperti itu.

Tarik-ulur napas kian berat. Gelisah menjalar-jalar seolah melakukan ekspansi dari hati hingga pikiran. Sama sekali tidak tenang. Tidak relaks. Segalanya terlalu dipaksakan. Ketergesaan tidak mungkin menuai hasil yang memuaskan.

Furihata Kouki, 17 tahun, seorang omega yang merupakan anak dari Viscount dan Viscountess Furihata lesu dalam naungan kegelisahannya.

Dalam diri bimbang itu, hanya bersemayam sepotong ketenangan usang dan resah yang dipupuk ketidakyakinan. Sifat terlalu pesimis dan skeptis terhadap kemungkinan juga masuk hitungan.

Menghadiri pesta di _mansion_ seorang sang marquis adalah hal pertama yang tercantum dalam daftar kegiatan mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Mencari pasangan pun beberapa tingkat lebih baik dibanding hal ini. Walau masih tersimpan ingatan tentang masa kecil, Kouki tidak dapat menganggapnya lebih dari orang asing. Sebab ia tidak mengetahui banyak hal. Bahkan ketika di kediaman pun, orang tuanya (yang memiliki tendensi protektif) tak mengijinkan dirinya bepergian terlalu jauh. Apalagi menghadiri sebuah perayaan bersama orang-orang tak dikenal. Benar-benar jauh dari bayangan.

Ia mungkin omega yang terlalu sederhana. Keinginannya hanyalah menemukan sesosok alpha baik hati yang dapat menerima diri itu secara utuh. Bukan figur dengan gelar berlebihan. Asal dapat berjalan atau berkuda bersama, serta menjalani hari dengan tenang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sayangnya, ia memiliki sepasang orang tua yang berharap lebih dari sekadar realita idealnya. Untuk diri yang hampir selalu menunduk dan sangat biasa, apa yang mereka harapkan?

Bagi sang omega, adalah sebentuk perlindungan terhadap hal pahit bernama kenyataan jika dirinya terlalu defensif. Realita kerap menjatuhkannya secara menyakitkan saat berada di atas jagad raya. Lagipula, Kouki cukup tahu diri. Bahwasanya ia seumpama debu jika dibandingkan dengan omega indah lainnya. Yang hidup dan dengung mereka menyemarakkan kota.

 _Insecure_. Kebanyakan orang mendeskripsikan dirinya dengan sebutan itu. Kouki pernah membela bahwa terdapat pemisah antara _insecure_ dan realistis. Tapi sang omega segera mempelajari bahwa masyarakat tidak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang mengundang sedikit  perhatian. Dan kebenaran maupun fakta bukanlah salah satu di antaranya,

Sepanjang perjalan ini, jemarinya yang berbalut sarung tangan saling berpaut dan mendekap dada. Meredam rasa seolah lebih sulit dari berkata mengenai kebenaran. Perlahan ia merasa dirinya digiring untuk larut dalam emosi yang menggebu. Mungkin terdengar seperti mendramatisir keadaan, tapi ini langkah menuju dunia baru yang mana pijakannya  masih belum teraba olehnya.

Akan seperti apa dia sekarang, Sang Marquess of Cavendish? Nama itu sangat tersohor. Berdasarkan gosip yang didengarnya dari penduduk ia merupakan figur dengan sifat absolut. Seperti biasa, Kouki akan menolak  gosip berupa omong kosong tanpa fakta aktual. Masih tersimpan rapih fragmen masa lampau tentang sang alpha hangat dan baik hati. Kouki masih meyakini secercah kebahagiaan masa lalu yang masih menghinggapi figur itu. 

Kereta kuda yang menaungi dirinya seolah menjadi lebih cepat membelah jalan. Bahkan areal berbatu pun menjadi tidak terasa. Begitu luar biasa kegugupan menginvasi dirinya, mengubah perilaku tenang menjadi gelagapan.

Sial.

Apapun itu, tidak ada jalan kembali. Orang tua, terutama ibunya, mungkin agak serampangan mengenai hal ini. Tapi Kouki tidak dapat menyalahkannya. Ia sosok yang hanya menginginkan sang anak mendapat kebahagiaan dan kecukupan dalam hidup. Terlebih untuknya yang seorang omega. Tiada alasan yang membenarkan keinginan untuk membantah. Meski itu berarti mengorbankan kenyamanan.

Di belantara kebimbangan dan pikiran rumit yang menggerogoti, Kouki akhirnya dapat menghela napas tenang, dan menyatukan diri dengan keheningan yang melingkupi.

 

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuuro, sang Marquess of Cavendish, alpha berusia 23 tahun, menatap langit yang menorehkan corak lazuardi di balkon m _ansion_ seraya memicingkan mata. Jemari membalut pagar pembatas dengan erat seolah memaksa.

Ada hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Menciptakan kerisauan tak terdefinisi yang agak sulit dijabarkan. Kesan abstrak terlampau rumit jika disusun dalam bentuk yang konkrit. Tetapi, ia hanya akan berdiam diri. Menyimpan gundah dengan wajah berbalut ketenangan.

Tidak perlu heran, sang alpha memang tidak ekspresif. Apa yang dipikirkan bukan untuk dibagi. Melainkan konsumsi tersendiri. Selama ini, belum ada yang mampu menembus kedalaman pemikirannya. Ia seolah menciptakan batas berupa dinding kokoh dengan dunia luar. Dengan masyarakat, dengan keluarga. Mereka merangkum keseluruhan sifat tertutup juga misteriusnya dengan kata ‘rumit’. Dan sebuah helaan napas  akan terdengar  saat orang-orang itu mulai mengkategorisasikan dirinya sesuai gambaran dalam pikiran mereka.

Seolah tersentak, mata sanguin itu melebar saat seseorang melintasi belantara pemikirannya.

Furihata Kouki. Anak dan omega dari pasangan Viscount dan Viscountess Furihata yang turut hadir dalam acara nanti.

Seijuuro teringat pembicaraan bersama orang tuanya beberapa tahun silam, bahwa keluarga Akashi sangat akrab dengan keluarga Furihata. Sehingga terbentuk perjanjian tidak mutlak yang didasarkan oleh keinginan para orang tua, yaitu menjadikan Furihata Kouki sebagai pendamping Akashi Seijuuro jika dirinya dan omega itu mau menerimanya. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan, janji itu tidak harus ditepati jikalau sang alpha tertarik kepada omega lain.

Pesta pertama yang dihadiri oleh sang omega menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah mengalami _first heat_. Seijuuro sadar terdapat perbedaan umur yang masif di antara mereka. 6 tahun. Karenanya, ia hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama anak itu sewaktu kecil. Kunjungan Kouki ke _mansion_ nya pun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Walau Seijuuro masih dapat merunut memori tentang mereka yang berlarian dengan cerobohnya di tengah hujan, sewaktu ia masih belum mengerti tentang perjodohannya dengan Kouki. Baginya sang omega ialah kawan yang menarik serta menyenangkan. Akan tetapi, ia sangsi  sosok tersebut masih mengingat potongan-potongan kenangan itu.

Sesungguhnya, Seijuuro memang diperciki rasa penasaran untuk melihat maupun bertegur sapa dengan Kouki setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Dari gosip yang beredar, anak itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kurang percaya diri dan agak penakut. Ia  jelas tidak langsung menelah mentah-mentah anggapan dan asumsi nihil bukti valid tersebut. Seijuuro akan membuktikan sendiri  bagaimana figur yang pernah menghias masa kecilnya berkembang.

 

* * *

 

Secercah sinar menginvasi kamar Seijuuro melalui celah gorden yang  sedikit terbuka.  Ketukan nyaring namun nyaris berirama berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur yang masih cukup lelap. Kepala pelayan memasuki ruangan, seraya membawa teh dan membacakan beberapa informasi tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya hari ini.

“Elliot,” punggung tidak lagi bersandar. Kesadarannya sudah cukup terkumpul untuk menyadari bahwa ia akan segera memulai hari. “Tolong siapkan bajuku.”

Pelayan, yang adalah seorang beta kisaran 30-an, dengan pakaian hitam itu segera mengangguk dan menunduk. Gesturnya mensugestikan bahwa ia memiliki kepatuhan penuh terhadap marquis di hadapannya. Setelah rutinitas pagi ini mereka selesaikan, langkah kakinya diarak menuju sisi lain dari kamar untuk membersihkan diri.

Saat sang marquis turun, beberapa tamu telah berdatangan dan meja-meja panjang tertata rapi dengan hidangan sarapan di atasnya. Sesungguhnya, Seijuuro tidak seberapa menyukai acara sosial seperti ini. Ia tetap akan menyapa tamu dan bersedia mengobrol jika mereka menawarkan hal tersebut.  Itu etiket yang diembannya. Tapi sebisa mungkin, ia akan mencari celah untuk menghindar dan menarik diri menuju sisi ruangan yang lebih tenang dan cocok.

Tidak ada keinginan untuk mencicipi hidangan pagi. Ia hanya mengucap salam kepada beberapa tamu dan berkeliling. Berbaur dengan keramaian untuk kemudian membawa diri ke wilayah yang nihil keberadaan.  Dan semalam, orang tuanya memberi sebuah nasihat. Mungkin mereka telah mendengar gosip tentang dirinya, rumit serta misterius, hingga menegurnya untuk lebih berbaur dan bersukacita. Menikmati suasana yang terangkai dalam sebuah jalinan pesta.

Andai saja ia bisa seluwes itu.

Sang alpha adalah pribadi yang cukup tulus, mungkin karena terbalut oleh sifat perenung beberapa orang salah mengartikan. Sayangnya, kesalahpahaman itu memang lebih mudah dan menyenangkan untuk diterima daripada bersikap skeptis dengan pernyataan tanpa landasan valid. Seijuuro mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang paling disesalinya dari masyarakat kota.

Atau ia memang kurang cocok dengan pola kehidupan di sekitarnya? Mungkin saja. Tapi tidak ada ruang untuk memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh. Karena bagaimanapun, ia akan kembali pada realita yang hakiki.

Hari kian siang, entah disadari atau tidak, Seijuuro seolah menunggu seseorang. Langkahnya nyaris tiada jeda. Mulai dari ruang dansa yang bernuansa merah, balkon, dan kembali ke ruang utama.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia yang alpha itu tunggu, muncul di hadapan.

Furihata Kouki

Seijuuro tidak langsung mendekati dan menyapa. Ia justru memilih untuk memperhatikan. Bagaimana omega itu tersenyum, dan dengan canggungnya membalas sapaan beberapa tamu. Serta wajah yang... rasanya membawa nostalgia tersendiri. Ia memang bertumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa, tetapi kerap berbercak polesan-polesan lugu masa lalu yang menghiasinya.

Ah, dirinya memang bagian dari segelintir omega laki-laki yang berpartisipasi pada pesta ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka  memilih untuk mencari pasangan tanpa mengikutinya.

Kouki mengenakan pakaian yang bagi Seijuuro, sangat cocok untuknya. _Blouse_ gading dengan lengan menggembung dan karet lembut di pergelangan. Celana sebatas lutut yang turut mencatut warna hitam, _coat_ , _boots_ serta topi kecil hitam pekat membalut dan menghias tubuh, kakin hingga kepalanya.

Manis, namun ia tahu ada keteguhan di balik diri yang canggung itu.

Seijuuro terus memperhatikannya hingga ada omega itu sendiri dan menjauh ke sisi yang lebih sepi.   

 

 

“The Honorable, Furihata Kouki?” Sang alpha membungkuk segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sementara omega yang dipanggilnya memasang wajah kaget yang terlalu kentara. Mungkin Kouki dapat sedikit berbangga hati bahwa setidaknya ia masih memiliki pengendalian yang cukup baik, karena dapat merekoveri diri dengan cepat.

Sang omega mengangguk dan marquis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Netra sanguin mengkilat menembus kedalaman bola mata Kouki, yang di situ terdapat pantulan dirinya.

“Ah, maaf jika aku mengangetkanmu.” Terdapat senyum menawan  tercetak oleh bibir itu. Kouki merasa harus menahan napas beberapa detik untuk mengatur ritme degup jantung yang terlalu cepat. Alpha di hadapannya benar-benar tampan. Seperti pangeran yang digambarkan dalam buku dongeng. Begitu sempurna.

“Ti-tidak masalah, Lord Cavendish.”

Yang dipanggil tersenyum kembali. Gesturnya menjadi lebih kasual dibanding beberapa jam lalu.

“Cukup panggil Cavendish. Atau Seijuuro saat kita benar-benar sendiri.”

Kouki hanya mengangguk. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang tidak berjalan mulus. Tapi baginya, penuh dengan kejutan menyenangkan. Dan sang omega merasa bahwa perasaan yang membuncah itu tidak buruk juga. Justru terasa... sangat nyaman

“Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih mengingat diriku?” Entah bagaimana Seijuuro yang tidak terlalu intimidatif mampu membuat Kouki nyaman. Sehingga kegugupannya dapat terdegradasi dengan mudah.

“Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja. Orang tuaku kerap meceritakan hal-hal tentangmu kepadaku. Aku tidak mengingat banyak hal.”

Senyum itu tersampirkan kembali. Sedikit banyak Seijuuro senang karena pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu menarik perhatian tamu lain sebab bertempat di wilayah yang agak tertutup. Dan ia yakin, jika ini terus berulang dan beberapa di antara mereka menyadarinya, ia dan Kouki dapat menjadi bahan perbincangan.

“Ah, apakah aku kurang sopan dengan langsung mengajakmu berbicara?” Kali ini Kouki menggeleng. Mengguratkan senyum dengan bibir tipisnya kini terasa ringan.

“Tidak sama sekali. Aku memang berniat untuk menyendiri sebentar sebelum menyapa dirimu.”

Seijuuro mendekatkan diri kepada Kouki untuk kemudian mencoba meneliti sang omega dari atas hingga bawah. Dan, astaga, aroma sang alpha yang kental dengan laut dan elemen di sekitarnya terasa sangat atraktif.

Serta pada posisi itu Seijuuro juga dapat mengendus aroma nikmat yang menjalar-jalar dari tubuh muda. Serupa kayu manis, jahe, kue dan rempah-rempah. Menghangatkan, lembut namun kuat. Komposisi yang unik dan ingin rasanya Seijuuro nikmati hingga akhir.

Ekspresi konyol saat sedang memenuhi dadanya dengan aroma sang alpha mampu membuat pipi Kouki seolah diselimuti jala merah muda. Sesegera mungkin pandangan dIalihkan. Merasa kejadian tadi agak memalukan

Namun, layaknya seorang _gentleman_ , Seijuuro tidak mencoba untuk menggodanya dengan fakta yang ia dapati. Melainkan mengajak Kouki untuk berkeliling dan bersendau gurau. Asumsinya telak, bahwa omega ini bukanlah penakut atau _insecure_. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

“Aku hampir menyangka bahwa dirimu serupa dengan apa yang masyarakat katakan. Ah, maaf. Bukan karena aku mempercayainya, aku  sangat gugup hingga tidak bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jernih.”

Seijuuro menggeleng kepala. Ia dapat mengerti perasaan sosok di sampingnya. Tentu mendebarkan pengalaman pertamanya ini. Hingga dirinya terlalu terbuka pada kemungkinan konyol yang ada. “Tidak masalah. Kau tahu, ada beberapa tamu yang terlihat kurang nyaman ketika bertemu denganku. Aku tidak ingin menanggapinya. Karena itu aku tersenyum. Kupikir kita memang tidak dapat berharap banyak dengan mereka yang menelan gosip sebagai kebenaran hakiki.”

Hati sang omega menghangat. Perilaku dan sikap lembut itu mampu melampaui ekspetasi tertinggi.

“Jika seperti itu, bukankah mereka akhirnya belajar bahwa kebenaran jauh lebih baik dan tidak menggebu-gebu?”

Kouki menghatarkan tatapan lugu dan guratan bibir yang dibalas dengan mata memicing. Alpha itu merasa napasnya telah dicuri, saat melihat omega yang dibalut kepolosan tersenyum lepas seolah dunia adalah sumber kebahagiaan.

“Aku harap kau tidak terlalu sering memperlihatkan wajah yang seperti itu.” Seruan yang samar. Dan menghasilkan respon “Eh?” dari lawan bicara.

 

* * *

 

Sepanjang hari, Kouki terus mendekap dada. Kali ini bukan karena gugup, melainkan gestur kekaguman kepada beberapa omega dan beta yang sangat cantik dan tampan. Mereka hadir dengan penampilan terbaik. Ia telah berkenalan dengan beberapa dari sekian banyak tamu. Melihat presentasi para omega dan beta yang berguna untuk mengenalkan mereka pada masyarakat kelas atas. Serta bersinggungan dengan para alpha yang menyapa.

Ketiadaan Seijuuro memang menjadi pemicu bagi rasa khawatir untuk terbit , tapi perasaan itu segera terburai ketika ia melihat keindahan disekitar.

Harinya sangat menyenangkan. Pesta ini tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan. Bukan hanya tentang marquis baik hati yang melampaui ekspetasi, tapi juga dia yang mampu menata perasaan menjadi lebih baik.

Ah, degupan menganggu itu kembali ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Sebelum menuju _mansion_ ini, dirinya berkeliling terlebih dahulu disekitar wilayah penginapan. Ia terduduk sembari merasai udara segar serta padang rumput hijau ternyata mempu menenangkan dirinya beberapa saat.

Dan kemudian, terdengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras. Kouki segera berdiri, berseru ‘Astaga!’ saat memandang bahwa ada seorang pria yang terjatuh dari kudanya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kakinya melangkah melintasi rumput, dan ia-

Lamunannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan melingkupi bahu kirinya.

Kouki  yang agak kaget segera berbalik, dan seketika laju respirasinya terhenti saat itu juga.

“A-anda...”

“Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kita menuju tempat yang sama!”

Pria yang ditemuinya pagi tadi, ternyata juga datang ke pesta ini.

“Kau orang yang kutemui beberapa jam lalu kan? Aku lupa berkenalan  denganmu, karena itu aku mencoba bertanya pada beberapa tamu. Perkenalkan, aku Clyde Estercrest. Anak dari  Earl of Schofield dan Countess of Schofield. Apakah kau The Honorable, Furihata Kouki? Kuharap kita bisa berteman dan sedikit tidak formal. Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membantuku.”

“Ha-halo. Silahkan panggil dengan Kouki.” Jika kedua orang tuanya tau bahwa anak dari seorang Earl bercengkrama dengannya, mereka mungkin akan langsung mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ‘tangkapan yang bagus’.

“Apa kau sudah baikan? Kakimu tidak terkilir?”

“Tidak sama sekali. Hanya lebam sedikit. Aku memang tidak pandai menaiki kuda. Kau tahu, terkadang mereka seolah memiliki dendam terhadapku.”

Kouki mengira bahwa ia akan sulit mengimbangi sifatnya yang ceria, tetapi Clyde justru orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

“Kupikir sangat curang jika kau menyalahkan kudamu.”

Ada cercahan tawa disela ucapannya. Setelah mereda, sang omega mencoba meneliti figur itu kembali. Dan mendapati kesimpulan bahwa Clyde memiliki selera yang baik dalam berpenampilan. Tubuh atasnya dibalut dengan _coat_ hitam elegan dari bahan _black tapestry._ Dengan motif sulur-sulur transparan yang indah serta memikat. Celana yang dikenakan turut mencatut warna dari _coat_ nya. Hitam legam. Dan berhasil memberi kesan kaki kokoh dan jenjang.  Kouki tahu bahwa kemejanya berwarna gading, walau diselimuti oleh _vest_ yang senada pekatnya.

Bagi Kouki, Clyde dengan busananya membangun kesan misterius yang memikat.

Tetapi, wajah itu memiliki kesan yang berbanding terbalik. Bibir penuhnya tak henti menggurat senyum. Rambut pirang yang sedikit bergelombang terlihat menyenangkan saat diganggangu oleh angin nakal. Dan matanya... matanya yang sangat biru seolah telah mencuri seluruh keindahan laut.

Ini bukan pengalaman pertama bagi Kouki menemukan seseorang dengan mata biru memikat. Tetapi biru yang ternanam di kedua mata Clyde sangat... aneh. Itu bukan biru yang sama dengan warna lazuardi dari sang langit. Bukan pula biru yang sangat gelap. Biru miliknya menciptakan kesan mendalam. Mampu membuat setiap insan yang melihatnya menerawang. Namun terdapat berkas cahaya yang menyelimuti.

Sang omega tergugu selama beberapa detik, terlalu fokus mengagumi fitur wajah yang sangat indah. Hingga lupa mengalihkan pandang.

Di sisi lain, Clyde tidak terkejut dengan respon dari Kouki. Bisa dibilang, dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa.  Karenanya ia bereaksi sangat sederhana. Mengangguk serta terus tersenyum. Dan Kouki sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa figur di hadapannya tidak terlalu terkesan.

“Ma-maaf.”

Pipinya merah padam. Dalam hati mengutuk kurangnya pengendalian diri yang terlampau sering muncul pada kondisi yang salah.

Clyde mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Tidak berniat memperpanjang masalah ini. Dan ia kembali berbicara untuk mengalihkan topik.

“Omong-omong, apa kau sadar apa statusku?”

Kouki terlihat berpikir. Ia belum memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Hidungnya segera ia fungsikan untuk meneliti aroma. Yang sayangnya, sangat tipis.

“Apa kau... seorang beta?”

Clyde menggeleng kuat-kuat. Gesturnya seolah menandakan bahwa ia telah mengantisipasi jawaban milik Kouki. “Bukan. Aku seorang alpha. Mungkin diriku tidak sesuai dengan pandangan konvensional masyarakat terhadap alpha ya? Lagipula, aroma tubuhku juga sangat tipis. Banyak orang yang tidak menyadarinya.”

Omega itu dapat memahami perkataan sang alpha. Clyde memang sedikit lebih ceria dibandingkan alpha kebanyakan. Auranya tidak intimidatif dan aromanya... seperti sitrus.

“Ah baiklah. Kupikir cukup perkenalannya. Apa kau berniat ke berdansa sore nanti?”

Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ia belum menentukan keputusan. Sedari awal, Kouki memang tidak merencanakan setiap aspek matang-matang. Termasuk dalam berdansa. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dihari pertama akan ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berdansa.

“Aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Kupikir ada omega manis lain yang bersedia diajak berdansa denganmu?”

“Ketika sudah kutemukan omega manis dihadapanku? Jangan bercanda.”

Clyde memutar bola matanya sebelum terkekeh. Jantung Kouki berpacu kembali dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Astaga, alpha di hadapannya ini benar-benar si penggoda yang ceria. Senyum dan tawanya mampu meruntuhkan suasana sendu.

“Baiklah. Aku tidak dapat berjanji. Tapi akan kucoba menemuimu nanti. Atau kau dapat menemuiku  jika sudah waktunya. Cukup cari aku di sekitar sudut ruangan. Diriku pasti akan dengan mudah kau temukan."

Alpha di hadapannya sumringah. GIgi putih bahkan mengintip dari senyumnya. “Kamu benar-benar tidak suka tempat ramai ya? Kudengar sang marquis juga kurang menyukai tempat ramai.”

Kouki agak kaget saat Seijuuro secara tiba-tiba masuk dalam lingkup pembicaraan mereka. Namun ia hanya mengangguk dan menambahkan, “ya, kupikir memang seperti itu. Tapi ia orang yang... hangat. Apa yang dibicarakan orang sekitar belum tentu benar sepenuhnya. Kurasa...”

“OK. Ada beberapa hal lain yang mesti kulakukan. Sampai ketemu lagi, _my dear_.”

Ia berusaha menyembunyikan bercak merah. Baginya, dipanggil menggunakan sebutan seperti itu masih terasa sangat asing. Serta agak memalukan.

“Ya...” Dan seruan Clyde dibalasnya dengan suara yang mengecil

 

* * *

 

Angin sore membias sebagian kecil ruangan itu lewat celah-celah mungil jendela yang terbuka. Seijuuro dapat merasakannya, membasuh tubuh dengan hangat seperti berbias sinar mentari petang.

Tidak ada kepentingan umum yang mesti dilaksanakan. Orang tuanya hanya menyampaikan pesan agar ia dapat menikmati pesta sepenuh hati. Mungkin, dirinya akan menikmati pesta lebih lagi jika omega muda yang ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu kerap menemani.

Ini bukan seperti ia memiliki perasaan spesial kepadanya, menurut sang marquis. Tapi lebih kepada kenyaman yang biasa didapatkan seorang alpha jika bersama omega.

Seharusnya memang begitu.

Pikiran tersebut tidak segera berbuih, melainkan tersemat menerus dalam kepalanya. Ia mengambil keputusan untuk menenangkan diri di balkon sebelum menuju kamar. Masih sekian derap langkah yang perlu ditempuh, namun Seijuuro menyadari sesosok siluet dari jarak beberapa meter.

Seorang wanita, berbalut gaun biru tua yang tidak memiliki banyak aksen renda dan gaya, terlihat sederhana namun indah. Rambutnya cokelat tua serta berkilauan, digulung tinggi juga disemat sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga. Tubuhnya cukup semampai, ia dapat membayangkan kaki jenjang dibalik kain. Seijuuro segera mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa ia adalah seorang omega. Tercium dari aromanya yang seperti bunga mawar dan essens ceri.

Tetapi, bahu sempit itu terlihat bergetar. Seolah menahan beban. Atau mungkin... tangisan. Seijuuro segera menghampirinya tanpa berpikir kembali. Mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran.

“Selamat sore. Saya Akashi Seijuuro, Marquess of Cavendish.”

Seijuuro berucap, tubuhnya membungkuk beberapa saat dan tegak kembali setelah omega itu mengangguk. Masih dengan kekagetan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

“As-astaga. Maaf.”

Ia memang menangis. Ketika hendak mengusap wajah dengan sarung tangan yang dikenakannya, Seijuuro terlebih dahulu menahan dengan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku.

“Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah menginterupsi.”

Omega cantik itu menggelegeng pelan. Wajah yang masih tersipu berusaha dinetralisir seraya jejak air mata diusap perlahan dengan kain lembut pemberian sang marquis. “Ah-ah, tidak. Harusnya saya yang minta maaf. Menangis di balkon dan terlihat oleh orang lain bukan hal yang etis. Saya pikir, tidak akan ada yang melewati tempat ini.”

Alpha itu mengangguk. Tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian ini lebih lanjut. “Saya rasa beberapa orang perlu meluapkan perasaan emosionalnya dan hal tersebut wajar. Jika begitu, apa anda bersedia memperkenalkan diri?”

Ia tidak berusaha mengelak, melainkan bersikap apa adanya. “Saya Lady Phyllis dari keluarga Eastrose.”          

“Kalau begitu, apa bisa saya panggil Lady Phile?”

Phile menatap sayu, matanya masih terasa berat dan merah setelah menangis. Pipi pucatnya turut merekah. "Ah ya, tidak masalah. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Lord Cavendish.”

Ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menanyai masalah berkenaan alasan Phyllis menangis. Namun Seijuuro tahu, terdapat intrik personal yang saat ini belum bisa ia tembus.

“Saya harap anda merasa baikan. Akan ada pesta dansa malam nanti walau bukan acara formal. Itu dapat menjadi kesempatan anda untuk berkenalan dengan alpha yang hadir.”

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah, sebab setelah kalimat itu terucap, ekspresi sendu menghias kembali wajah Phyllis.

“Mungkin, mungkin saya akan mengikutinya. Saya akan menenangkan diri saya terlebih dahulu.”

Kesan terpaksa pada senyuman itu terlampau kentara. Dalam sekali lihat pun Seijuuro mampu menyadarinya.

Namun Seijuuro merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk mengintervensi lebih jauh.

“Baiklah, sampai ketemu, Lady Phile.”

Anggukan lemah adalah balasan atas salam tersebut.

Terdapat dorongan dalam diri Seijuuro untuk mencari sosok omega canggung yang ia temui pagi tadi. Keberadaannya mungkin memang memiliki efek adiktif, ia seolah tidak dapat melepas pemikiran tentangnya selama beberapa jam lalu.

Banyak ruangan menjadi lebih sepi dari sebelumnya, sebab sebagian tamu mulai merapikan diri dan berdandan di kamar. Seijuuro berpendapat bahwa Kouki tidak seberapa menyukai kegiatan tersebut. Karenanya, ia mencoba untuk mengira-ngira posisi sang omega.

Seijuuro pun tidak memperbaiki penampilan secara masif. Sekadar mengganti _coat_ hitam yang terlihat kotor dengan _coat_ baru. Serta memperbaiki tatanan rambut dengan menyisir helai-helai merah yang tersisa ke belakang.

Ada yang hilang dari wajah sang alpha saat kakinya menginjak ruang dansa. Senyum miliknya. Senyum menawan yang sebelumnya terpatri permanen.

Ia memang telah menemukan Kouki, sosok yang dicari setelah beberapa jam mereka berpisah. Tetapi, terdapat figur lain yang berada di sisinya. Dan dari gestur serta tatapan yang mereka layangkan kepada satu sama lain Seijuuro dapat menyadari keakraban menyelimuti.

Namun, dirinya tidak memiliki alasan untuk cemburu. Sehingga ia menyingkirkan jauh-jauh kemungkinan tersebut. Langkahnya hendak dilanjutkan kembali, sebelum seruan dari sang omega yang dicarinya memberhentikan niatan tersebut.

“Lord Cavendish!”

Mengabaikan panggilan dari Kouki merupakan hal yang tidak sopan. Ia tidak memilih opsi tersebut. Karenanya ia mendekat, dan mulai memasuki lingkaran percakapan mereka.

“Ah, maaf. Apa saya mengganggu anda?”Kouki mengubah tata bahasanya menjadi lebih formal.

“Tidak. Saya tidak memiliki kepentingan yang mendesak.”

Kouki terlihat riang, senyumnya menjadi lebih sering terpatri. Dengan wajah berseri, ia mulai memperkenalkan Clyde. “Saya ingin memperkenalkan seorang teman, Lord Clyde Schofield, anak dari Earl dan Countess Schofield. “

Clyde tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, Seijuuro segera menyambut. Ia tahu bahwa sosok dihadapannya adalah seorang alpha. Meski aura intimidatifnya tidak kentara dan aroma tubuh sangat tipis.

“Perkenalkan, Saya Akashi Seijuuro, Marquess of Cavendish. Senang bertemu dengan anda.”

Ia tidak menyemat prasangka apapun, sebab gemilang dari mata biru itu tidak mengindikasikan hal selain dari kesan berkawan.

Karenanya, ia mengendurkan sifat antisipatif yang sering kali tepicu tanpa alasan masuk akal.

“Apakah Kouki ada rencana berdansa dengan Lord Cavendish?”   

Corak merah muda muda melecut pada permukaan pipi Kouki. Ia tidak tahu jawaban mana yang terbaik. Mengucap iya, atau berkata tidak.

“Ahh, ugh...”

“Maaf, tapi ada seseorang yang mesti saya temui malam nanti, sepertinya saya tidak dapat menemani Kouki di pesta dansa. Walaupun saya sangat senang dengan tawaran tersebut.”

Seijuuro berniat mundur. Masih ada hari selanjutnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kouki. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menggebu-gebu.

“Ti-tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah menemani kami di sini.”

Ada kesan yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Seijuuro saat Kouki menyebutkan kata ‘kami’. Walau mungkin sang omega tidak mengindikasikan apapun. Lagipula, sosok itu terlalu polos.

“Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Semoga kalian dapat menikmati acara ini.”

Kepergian Seijuuro diiringi senyuman Kouki dan anggukan Clyde.

 

* * *

 

“Kupikir ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai memintaku untuk memanggilnya.” Kouki menghela napas, sedikit banyak merasa heran dengan tindakan Clyde.

“Aku memang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Dan kurasa kalian cukup dekat. Kau bahkan tidak keberatan saat aku memintamu memanggilnya.”

“Memang... sejujurnya kami teman masa kecil. Bahkan orang tuanya menjodohkan Lord Cavendish denganku. Meski hanya sekadar wacana dan tanpa paksaan.” Kouki menggantungkan kalimatnya, menarik napas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. “Namun aku tidak terlalu yakin ia... tertarik kepadaku. Layaknya ketertarikan seorang alpha terhadap omega. Ia lebih seperti kakakku.”

Omega cokelat itu menatap lurus. Dan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kalimat yang menjadi perenungan sedari awal. “Mungkin aku bukan omega yang menarik dan indah. Atau mungkin aku memang terlalu datar, tidak istimewa. Aku juga penakut, dan terkadang aku mudah terlarut dengan suasana. Terutama yang tidak menyenangkan.”

Clyde menaikkan kedua alisnya. Gestur bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan yang terkesan merendahkan diri tersebut.

“Pertama, Lord Cavendish mungkin saja menyukaimu. Namun kupikir dia bukan sosok yang ekspresif terhadap perasaannya sehingga kau interprestasikan perlakuan itu demikan. Kedua, Kouki, percayalah, kau menarik. Ada sisi dirimu yang menurutku mampu membuat orang-orang mengitarimu. Kau menyenangkan walau sedikit canggung. Dan, aku memang perayu, namun ini fakta. Kau manis Kouki. Ini bukan hanya tentang wajahmu. Tapi juga perilakumu, caramu berbicara, gestur tubuh. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti kriteria omega yang ideal baginya. Lagipula, aura intimidatif dan misterius itu terlalu kentara untuk diabaikan saat kami berkenalan.”

Kouki merasa bahwa ia lebih tahu jawaban atas kerisauan yang menganggu. Clyde adalah alpha yang terlampau optimis. Sang marquis pun terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya yang... biasa. Ia tidak mengharapkan banyak hal.

“Kouki, salah satu hal yang sangat terlihat darimu adalah kurangnya kepercayaan diri. Ada apa? Mengapa kau sering kali mengabaikan realita baik yang memang fakta?”

Agaknya ia mulai kurang nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Ada kesenjangan antara pemikiran Clyde dengannya yang mungkin tidak dapat dipersatukan.

“Kurasa kita memang melihat suatu hal dari perspektif yang berbeda.”

Mimik wajah itu menyatakan ketidakpuasaan. Kouki tahu. Namun dibanding berdebat dan membicarakan problema ini lebih lanjut, ia segera mengalihkan topik. “Clyde, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk berdansa bersamamu?”

“Oh, tentu saja. Ternyata aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari patner dansa lagi.”

Kouki menggenggam tangan sang alpha. Pelampiasan dari menahan tawa. “Kau pasti bercanda. Ada banyak omega cantik yang sedari tadi menatap dirimu. Dan kau mungkin akan dikelilingi jika segera memperkenalkan diri.”

Bibirnya menunjukkan seringai. Tanda ia hendak menggoda sang omega lebih lagi. “Benarkah? Atau ini salah satu caramu untuk mengusirku sebab kau memiliki jadwal berdansa dengan alpha lain? Aku sangat kecewa.”

“Tentu saja tidak! Astaga, aku tidak akan melakukan hal tidak etis seperti yang kau ucapkan!”

Kouki tidak marah, justru terbahak-bahak. Seringai tampan pada wajah tampan itu luluh ketika ekspresi konyol menggantikannya.

“Kau tahu, aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Meski kita baru beberapa jam bertemu.”

Ada implikasi tertentu dalam lantunan kalimat. Namun Kouki tidak mengaitkannya dengan apapun. Apalagi konteks romansa.

“Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya tanganku tidak harus mendekap dada atau meremat busanaku hingga lecek.”

“Apa itu yang kau lakukan saat gugup?”

“Kurang lebih, iya. Terdengar aneh bukan? Kupikir aku memiliki masalah terutama dalam pengendalian diri.”

Mata biru itu berkilat, melayangkan tatapan menggoda begitupun suaranya. “Bukan pengendalian diri. Tapi kepercayaan diri terhadap potensimu. Dan posisimu jika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal.”

Sayangnya, makna seduktif yang tersembunyi dibalik itu tidak Kouki mengerti. “Entahlah, membahas hal ini memang tidak ada habisnya.”

“Kalau begitu, mau kuajarkan?”

Tangan kokoh itu dengan tergesa menyelimuti jemari sang omega yang mengenakan kain lembut bercorak putih. Serta menariknya ke suatu tempat.

“Hey! Clyde, tunggu dulu!”

 

* * *

 

Seijuuro bukan sosok yang sensitif, meski tidak berarti ia sulit bersimpati. Marquis itu selalu mengutamakan pemikiran rasional dibanding insting yang menggebu. Tujuannya terarah, terukur dengan presisi mendekati kesempurnaan.

Seharusnya begitu.

Namun dengan banyak kejadian yang memberatkan dirinya, sebagian rasionalitas yang hendak dipertahankan kian tergerus. Seperti kejadian 2 hari lalu.

Mungkin ini sedikit bodoh, mengapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari tempo normal, Ketika seseorang yang ia harapkan berada di sisi dekat dengan sosok lain. Yang mungkin baru dikenalnya saat ia hadir pada pesta ini.

Seijuuro tidak berhenti merenung, terutama ketika ia menghayati ekspresi yang terlukis pada wajah Kouki saat dirinya menari diantara lengan Clyde. Dansa yang mereka tampilkan sangat... indah. Keduanya dapat padu dengan irama seakan tiada gangguan yang menghadang. Walau Seijuuro tahu, Kouki tidak seberapa pandai berdansa.

Mereka turut menampilkan senyum, dan tentu saja tatapan afeksi yang dilayangkan terhadap satu sama lain. Ia pun dapat merasakan kedekatan yang cukup intim.  Yang tidak mudah diabaikan.

Ada dunia tersendiri yang melingkupi mereka. Yang diciptakan hanya untuk dipandang bagi sosok sepertinya. Tiap langkah pada pijakan menghipnotis satu persatu penonton, dan mengundang decak kagum tanpa henti.

Terlalu kasual, seolah tidak ada hambatan bagi keduanya untuk dekat secara cepat.

Clyde tampak gagah dengan _coat_ gading yang dikenakannya. Alpha itu memang lebih cocok memakai warna yang tidak terlalu gelap. Sesuai dengan kepribadian yang dipancarkan. Sementara Kouki, ia mengenakan sepasang busana yang memiliki corak lebih gelap dari sang alpha. _Blouse_ biru tua dengan kerah berenda terbuka yang sedikit menyingkap leher serta bagian atas dada. Menyempit pada bagian pinggang sebelum mengembang di pinggul. Celana yang melewati lutut beserta _boots_ melingkupi kaki hingga betis. Terdapat aksen yang membuatnya terlihat mengkilat dan mewah. Sementara di kepala, tersemat topi kecil mungil.

Ia berpenampilan selayaknya omega yang diekspetasikan banyak orang. Indah, berkilauan, bersinar seperti cahaya _chandelier_ yang menggantung apik di langit-langit ruangan.

Semua hal itu telah berhasil menjatuhkan Seijuuro pada perasaan kagum.

Sejujurnya, ada keinginan terpendam untuk mengajak Kouki berdansa, dan selalu ada kesempatan untuknya menerima jawaban ‘ya’ dari sang omega. Namun ia memilih untuk mundur, menghindari kemungkinan yang masih dapat ia gapai.

Dan akhirnya, ia justru berdansa dengan omega lain yang ditemuinya menangis beberapa jam lalu pada hari itu.

Sang Lady masih belum mau menceritakan masalahnya, tentang apa yang mengganggu diri hingga pada wajah oval itu sangat minim pancaran kebahagiaan.

Walau sesekali Seijuuro dapat membuatnya tertawa lepas, namun itu hanya pelariaan sementara. Ia paham.

Andai sang alpha bersikap jujur pada diri sendiri, bohong jika ia dapat mengindahkan perasaan nyaman yang berkembang setiap kali sang Lady dan dirinya bertukar pikiran. Phyllis memiliki tendensi yang lebih rumit dibanding omega lain. Akibat dari sifat kritis yang turut melekat pada personalitinya. Dan kenyataan tersebut cukup menyenangkan.

Seijuuro menghela napas lamat-lamat. Seolah disetiap detiknya ada hal yang mengganjal, yang mengacaukan laju respirasi pada tahap normal.

_Sejak kapan aku mulai menyangkal diri sendiri?_

Ya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya memang tidak peka terhadap perasaaan sentimental bernama cinta. Bukan karena selama ini tidak ada omega yang membuatnya tertarik. Namun mencari pasangan dan membangun keluarga belum menjadi orientasi hidupnya.

Namun sekarang, sedikit banyak ia dapat mengerti perasaan ‘utuh’ saat berdampingan dengan seorang pasangan. Bertukar pikiran, memecahkan masalah. Dan tentu saja, menyulam kasih.

Membentuk keluarga yang bahagia.

Mungkin petuah dari sang ibu benar, ia baru akan mempertimbangkan hal ini menjelang dewasa. Ketika tanggung jawab dan hal-hal lain yang mengikuti akan disandangkan padanya.

Pertanyaan terbesar dari seluruh proses ini, adalah siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya? Gambaran tentang pasangan impian pun masih rancu.

Matanya menelisik langit-langit kamar. Menjelang hari ketiga, ia bahkan mulai tidak mengerti lagi perasaan yang timbul akan membawanya pada konklusi seperti apa.

 

* * *

“Nah, aku sudah tau kau pasti disini.”

Clyde berjalan mendekati Kouki. Mata birunya berkilau ditimpa sebias cahaya mentari pagi. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh tubuh Kouki tertahan untuk sesaat.

“Ada apa mencariku?”

Senyuman dari bibir tipis itu tidak mengendur, terutama ketika ia menghampiri sang omega dan wajah manis itu terasa sangat dekat dengannya.

“Tidak, aku hanya bingung kenapa kau pulang sangat cepat akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau yakin sang marquis tidak mencarimu?”

Kouki menggeleng, cuaca hari ini pasti sedikit lebih dingin. Sebab itu pipinya agak kemerahan.

“Dia tidak mungkin mencariku. Aku merasa lelah jika harus mengikuti pesta hingga malam. Meski jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapanku, namun ada beberapa hal yang mesti kuselesaikan juga.”

Clyde menata kalimat dalam kepalanya, untuk kemudian terlontar oleh mulut. “Sejujurnya aku heran mengapa keluarga sang marquis tidak memberikanmu kamar. Sementara kau kerabat dekat mereka.”

Sang omega mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Hendak tertawa namun tertahan sehingga hanya kekehan kecil yang tersampaikan. Seolah apa yang akan dijelaskannya terindikasi konyol.

“Keluargaku, atau lebih tepatnya diriku, adalah yang pertama mendapat undangan. Jauh hari sebelum pesta ini dimulai. Awalnya aku menolak. Karena belum siap. Ayah dan ibuku beranggapan jika seorang omega sudah mengalami _heat_ mereka sudah dewasa secara fisik dan psikis. Padahal tidak. Secara fisik mungkin iya. Tapi mentalku tidak demikian. Mendekati hari yang telah ditentukan, ibuku memaksa agar aku turut berpartisipasi. Ia berujar bahwa setidaknya aku dapat merasakan bagaimana acara sosial berlangsung. Kupikir aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membantah. Nasehat ibuku memiliki sisi positif tersendiri walau sejujurnya, aku kurang nyaman.

“Dan ya, karena aku telat mengkonfirmasi, seluruh kamar biasa dan kamar khusus sudah ditempati. Kalaupun ada, aku harus berdesakan dengan omega lain. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal yang kurang nyaman tersebut. Ayah dan ibu mengusulkan untuk tinggal di penginapan sementara. Disinilah aku sekarang.”

Clyde menggenggam jemari lentik jenjang dalam lingkup tangan. Pandangannya fokus pada wajah lugu yang kemerahan. Entah angin bersuhu rendah membelai pipi, atau memang efek dari degup jantung yang berpacu dengan tidak biasa.

“Kau terlalu penurut. Menurutku dalih yang melandasi penolakanmu cukup masuk akal. Kouki, dirimu harus belajar untuk mempertahankan pendapat yang menurutmu benar, dan sesuai. Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk itu.”

Perlahan, jemarinya ia loloskan dari kungkungan tangan Clyde. Dalam hati bertanya, apakah masyarakat sekitar kawasan ini menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap sentuhan fisik? Ia bahkan risih jika tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Terlebih hal seperti ini...

“Aku.... memang pengecut. Mungkin jika tidak ada dirimu dan marquis, aku hanya akan terdiam, canggung. Tanpa benar-benar sadar bahwa kakiku sudah menginjak ruang dansa malam itu. Menyedihkan ya."

Sebuah ingatan melintas setelah mendengar Kouki mengucap kata ‘pesta dansa’. “Ah, ya. Kouki, apa kau sadar ketika kita berdansa malam itu, sang marquis tidak berhenti melihatmu walau patner dansanya menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat?”

Kouki menganggap lalu ucapan sang alpha. “Mungkin dia hanya melihat keadaan. Clyde, kau terlalu mengada-ada.”

Bibir penuh itu dimajukan beberapa senti. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat kekanakan. “Tidak. Aku tidak merasa keliru. Hal tersebut tidak sopan untuk dilakukan. Aku yakin ia menganggap penampilanmu menarik hingga perhatiannya terhalang. Atau... marquis cemburu saat aku berdansa denganmu.”

Kekehan Kouki terdengar setenang angin yang membelai wajah. Clyde sedikit tersinggung sejujurnya. Namun melihat tawa indah dari sosok dihadapannya... perasaan negatif itu berbuih. Nihil yang tersisa.

“Terima kasih sudah bersamaku Clyde. Aku bahagia dapat menemukan teman yang menyenangkan sepertimu.”

Seringai nakal itiu terbit pada wajah tampannya. Jemari yang menciptakan gerak-gerak sugestif dihadapkannya kepada Kouki. Ia berucap, “kau lupa kalau aku ini usil ya Kouki?”

“Clyde, apa yang hendak ka—hhh geli!”

Dengan sengaja, sang alpha mengelitik perut datar Kouki yang hanya dilapisi _blouse_ biru tua tipis. Keduanya tertawa dengan lantang, dan bahkan nyaris berguling di hamparan rumput hijau yang agak basah.

“Astaga. Kau benar-benar usil!”

Entah sang omega yang terlampau polos, atau memang dirinya tidak menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, bahwa Clyde berada diatas tubuhnya. Beserta Kouki rebah, dengan kedua tangan memegangi perut dan tertawa lepas tiada jeda. Seakan kebahagiaan dunia terpampang dihadapan.

Mata biru meredup sesaat, mengagumi sosok manis yang terlihat sangat ceria. Roman mukanya saat mungkin aneh. Atau pipinya telah memerah dan mencapai titik dimana hal itu sangat memalukan untuk dilihat.

Dan tentu bukan disebabkan oleh hawa dingin.

“Eh, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?” Kedua belah tangan Kouki melingkupi pipi tirusnya. Andai Clyde memiliki pertahanan diri yang lemah, bibir tipis itu mungkin sudah saling menyapa dengan miliknya.

“Kouki...”

Kening mereka bersentuhan. Namun sang omega masih belum paham. Atau memang, ia tidak akan paham.

“Terima kasih, Clyde.”

Napas keduanya berbenturan. Padu dalam kedekatan yang intim. Ini terasa seperti paradoks konyol. Terasa sangat dekat, sangat mudah, tetapi ia tetap tidak memiliki hak untuk menggapainya. Menyedihkan, serta menyakitkan.

Ya, Kouki tidak akan paham.

“Aku harap kita akan selalu berteman.”

Bahwa sesungguhnya, ada jentik baru yang mulai mengaburkan rasionalitas.

Dan menumbuhkan cinta.

Yang disitu terdapat gairah, dan keinginan untuk memiliki.

 

* * *

 

“Kakak, ada apa memangglku?”

Kyou, saudara sedarah satu-satunya yang Kouki miliki, menghantar tatapan menyelidik yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia beta, dan hadir sebagai pendamping sang adik. Namun wajahnya mengguratkan ketegasan yang tidak memandang status.

“Duduk, Kouki.”

Sedikit banyak Kouki berdebar dengan perintah kakaknya. Ia pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan, namun jika keseriusan sudah melingkupi, dirinya tidak segan-segan untuk membentak dan menegur kasar. Dua sisi bertolak belakang padu dalam satu diri.

“Apa kau sadar alasanmu disini?”

Omega itu mengangguk patuh. Menjawab dalam hati dengan kata-kata ‘mencari pasangan’. Walau tidak diungkapkan secara verbal.

“Kau terlalu bermain-main Kouki. Apa dirimu menyimpan minat dengan Clyde Estercrest? Kau tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Dia bisa saja jatuh cinta kepadamu.”

Kouki mungkin akan tertawa jika kondisinya tidak setegang ini. Ia menyangkal kemungkinan aneh itu. Baginya, Clyde adalah orang yang senang berteman dengan siapa pun. Termasuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin perasaan emosional lain mendasari hubungan mereka. Terasa konyol ditelinga.

Ketika sang omega hendak meluapkan protesnya, ia dibungkam seketika. “Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin bilang tidak mungkin kan? Apa kau merasa sepintar itu untuk meyakini kenyataan yang bahkan tidak kau sadari sebelumnya?”

Bantahan Kouki tertahan diujung tenggorokan. Matanya terasa lembab, ini terasa seperti sindiran yang menyakitkan.

“A-aku hanya tidak ingin merasa terlalu optimis. Aku bukan orang berbakat seperti dirimu. Bakat yang kumiliki tidak sesuai dengan status yang kusandang. Aku tidak mampu menciptakan gerakan dansa yang indah. Lantai berkilau bukan tempatku. Aku pun tidak pandai dalam seni, ataupun menyulam. Wajahku biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Jikalau mereka jatuh cinta kepadaku, tidak ada bagian diriku yang bisa kupersembahkan dengan istimewa. Jadi kupikir hal tersebut adalah probabilitas yang... mustahil.”

Kyou mengusap kening. Sedikit banyak ia frustasi menghadapi personaliti sang adik yang minim penghargaan terhadap diri sendiri.

“Dengar, Kouki. Manusia memiliki beragam perspektif. Jika bagimu kau terlihat seperti itu, bukan berarti orang lain mempunyai pandangan yang sama. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadari tatapan Clyde kepadamu? Aku yang melihat dari jauh pun dapat menyadari ada kilatan afeksi. Lagipula, kau memiliki bakat dalam berpedang. Tidak semua alpha menyukai omega yang lemah gemulai. Bukankah marquis Cavendish pernah bertanding denganmu dan kau memperoleh kemenangan?”

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kemudian menatap dalam mata kakak yang serupa dengannya. “Pendapatku mungkin salah. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian. Berekspetasi terlalu tinggi tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik. Aku lebih ingin menerima keadaan sebagaimana adanya. Seperti itu dapat menetramkan hatiku

“Dan ya, mungkin aku bisa berpedang. Tapi rasanya itu tidak berguna. Aku sangsi jika kemampuan seperti itu yang diharapkan para alpha dari omeganya.”

Jemari Kyou mengelus dagu Kouki, seraya mengangkat wajah itu agar sejajar dengannya.

“Dengar Kouki, jika kau tidak ingin bergelung dengan ketidakpastian, carilah jawabannya. Kau tidak akan berhasil jika terus menunggu, kau juga harus meraihnya. Takdir adalah hal yang harus kau gapai. Dan kuakui, kau memang naif. Tapi ada garis batas yang membedakan antara naif serta rendah diri. Ini bukan tentang memasang ekspetasi, tapi kepercayaan diri. Bahwa dirimu tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan.

“Adikku, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan calon alphamu. Tapi kau hebat dan kuat dengan caramu sendiri. Kau indah tanpa perlu berhias. Kau adalah solusi tanpa kerumitan. Dan kau menyenangkan sebab kesederhanaan yang menjadi bagian daripadamu. Percayalah, kedua orang itu, sang marquis dan Lord Estercrest, menyimpan rasa yang tidak tersampaikan. Kau harus mendatangi mereka, mengungkap sejujur-jujurnya perasaan yang hinggap itu. Namun sepertinya, aku harus meyakinkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.”

Ia terpana dengan ucapan sang kakak. Walau terasa sangat sulit menyingkirkan sifat merendah. Namun Kouki belajar untuk menerima semua. Menerima pendapat orang lain yang selama ini tidak penah diindahkannya.

“Sekarang, yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kau memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadap mereka?”

Kouki bersemu, merah muda melecut cantik pada hamparan pipinya. Ia hendak menjawab, namun suara yang mengiringinya makin lama kian pelan. Bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

“Ah-ah. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini termasuk rasa suka atau kagum biasa. sang marquis bagiku... terlihat sangat sempurna. Semua hal tentang dirinya memukau setiap orang. Tidak terkecuali diriku. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku melihat dia bersama dengan seorang omega wanita. Kupikir marquis memang menaruh minatnya. Sebab itu aku berpikiran untuk... mundur.

“Sementara Clyde, dia orang yang sangat baik. Alpha itu ada disetiap saat aku membutuhkannya. Sedikit banyak sifat optimisnya mengingatkanku tentangmu, kakak. Saat kuceritakan pemikiranku tentang marquis, dia mendukungku serta mengingatkanku untuk menyingkirkan sifat-sifat buruk seperti... merendah diri. Aku tidak pernah memikirkanya sebagai calon pasangan atau sebagainya yang berkaitan dalam konteks tersebut.”

Kyou menaikkan alis, calon Viscount ini merasa sedikit aneh dengan diri adiknya.

“Apa kau yakin dia tidak memperkarakan hubungan kalian diluar dari status ‘pertemanan’? Bahkan setelah nyaris bercium dan berguling-guling seperti sepasang kekasih dimabuk cinta? Astaga Kouki.”

Sang omega tidak dapat menyimpan perasaan malunya, yang terpancar dari sekujur leher hingga belakang telinga dibubuhi warna merah.

“I-itu karena dia memang suka bercanda, sehingga bagiku hal tersebut tidak lebih dari keisengan semata. Apa aku sangat tidak sensitif? Apakah kontak fisik selalu berbanding lurus dengan ketertarikan terhadap satu sama lain?”

Kyou menghempas napas lelah. Dibanding tidak sensitif, adiknya lebih cocok dikategorikan naif.

“Tidak Kouki, kontak fisik tak selalu menandakan bahwa seseorang menyukai yang lainnya. Setidaknya untuk jaman ini. Dahulu, sentuhan ringan saja dianggap sangat sakral. Piyama bagi seorang omega serupa pakaian dalam. Tubuh omega harus suci dan tidak tersentuh karena dengan itulah mereka membahagiakan alpha mereka. Sisa-sisa pemikiran itu masih tersisa hingga saat ini, sebabnya kau menggunakan sarung tangan sesering mungkin sebagai upaya menghindarkanmu dari sentuhan-sentuhan intim yang tidak perlu.

“Ini bukan seperti aku tidak suka dengan perkembangan yang semakin longgar terhadap para omega. Yang ingin kujelaskan padamu, parameter ketertarikan alpha terhadap seorang omega tidak lagi sejelas dulu. Ketika mereka memelukmu, mencumbu keningmu atau meraba punggungmu kau mungkin sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa hal tersebut ada tanda dari ketertarikan. Namun saat ini, bahkan wajahmu dan Clyde yang sedekat dan seintim itu bisa saja tidak menyimpan emosi apapun.

“Hanya saja, dengan mengamati perilakunya, kurasa dia masih menghargai sentuhan terhadap omega sebagai kenangan yang berkesan. Lord Estercrest tidak terlihat semodern yang kau pikirkan. Ah, kebanyakan warga kerajaan masih mempertahankan hal tersebut.”

Mereka sangat dekat, Kouki bersyukur sang kakak bukan seorang alpha, sehingga aura determinasi tidak terlalu kentara bagi omega muda sepertinya. Namun, kenyataan bahwa ia melihat kedekatannya dengan Clyde terasa memalukan.

Sang omega segera menyingkirkan pemikiran tersebut. Dan kemudian ia membalas, “ya, mungkin kau memang benar. Kakak, terima kasih. Jika kau tidak mempertimbangankan hal ini mungkin aku sudah terkukung dalam pemikiran pesimisku yang tidak membawa kebahagiaan apapun. Diriku akan sangat menyedihkan.”

Kyou dapat bernapas lega, setelah ini dan seterusnya ia harap Kouki dapat mengemban kepercayaan diri dan menaruh harapan positif pada setiap langkah kehidupan.

“Kalau begitu, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa dirimu menaruh perhatian pada sang marquis?”

Dirinya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan gestur, tanpa pernyataan verbal.

“Berjuanglah Kouki. Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, dan beberapa diantaranya menyimpan misteri. Tidak selalu buruk, meski tidak juga selalu baik. Kuharap kau lebih mengutamakan sisi positif dalam setiap kejadian dan tentunya, tentang dirimu.”

“Ya, aku akan berusaha kakak. Terima kasih, aku bahagia kau berada disini.”

Jemari sang beta membalut milik Kouki. Tersenyum tenang yang mengutarakan kewibawaan. Inilah yang membuat adiknya kagum. Sosok hangat yang mampu mengayomi dirinya.

“Bukankah itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terdiam di tengah kebimbangan. Kau adik yang paling berharga.”

Kouki membalas sambutan itu dengan pelukan hangat. “Seharusnya aku mengandalkanmu dari awal ya.”

 

* * *

 

Selama tiga hari Kouki meyakinkan diri bahwa inilah jalan yang akan ditempuhnya. Mengutarakan perasaan pada sang marquis. Mungkin akan terasa sedikit aneh mendengar seorang omega mengejar atau memperjuangkan cintanya. Mereka selalu dianggap pasif dan lemah. Namun ia tidak ingin jatuh pada perkara dangkal tersebut. Tidak seorang pun dapat mencabut hak nya sebagai individu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

Ia merahasiakan hal ini, menguncinya untuk diri sendiri. Bahkan Clyde sekalipun. Entahlah, setiap kali mereka bertemu, alpha itu sedikit banyak menciptakan jarak yang terasa. Ada jurang invisibel membatasi dirinya. Walau begitu Kouki tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia tetap fokus pada tujuan utamanya.

 _Blouse_ gading dengan kerah tinggi dan lengan panjang dipilihnya sebagai busana malam ini. Pada dada dibubuhi potongan kain berwarna karamel sebagai penghias. Celana bernuansa beige, sedikit mengembang dan melewati area lutut hingga beberapa senti. Ia tidak mengenakan _boots_ , melainkan sepatu hak 3 senti dan dipadupadankan dengan _knee high socks_ putih untuk menutup bagian tubuh yang tersisa.

 _Vest_ yang melingkupi tubuh turut berwarna cokelat dengan gradasi lebih gelap. Memiliki tiga kancing bercorak hitam serupa biji kopi. Topi dengan pita belang putih-tawny melilit dan memberikan impresi aristokrat yang manis.

Ia sudah berhias sejak siang. Walau tidak terdapat tambahan apapun, ia tampak indah dengan kesan natural. Kouki ingin mengenakan pakaian terbaik ketika dirinya hendak menyatakan perasaan. Dan secara keseluruhan, omega itu tidak ragu-ragu lagi.

“Ah... dimana dia.”

Langkah kaki sudah  membawanya sedari tadi, namun nihil pencapaian yang berarti. Seijuuro yang menjadi sosok incaran tidak terlihat diselongsong ruangan.

Kouki hendak kembali saat masih terdapat satu tempat yang belum ia jamah. Menyadari hal tersebut, dengan segera kakinya melewati ruangan-ruangan lain dan bergerak cepat menuju lokasi tujuan. Berharap kedatangannya membuahkan hasil.

Dan praduganya telak, di balkon berlantaikan marmer dengan corak pastel, Akashi Seijuuro berdiri tegap. Jemarinya merengut pembatas, dan Kouki tidak dapat melihat lebih dari itu kecuali bahu lebar dan punggung yang menaungi.

Sang omega berjalan pelan, kakinya melangkah tanpa menghentak sebab hendak menanggalkan semaksimal mungkin suara yang terproduksi. Ketika mencapai diri dari sang marquis, jemarinya bertengger pada bahu. Hendak menyapa dengan kasual dan menghapus jarak yang tercipta ketika mencapai ranah privasi.

Seijuuro berbalik, menghantar tatapan tenang kepada Kouki yang berjuang untuk mengendalikan diri. Ini sudah malam, dan cahaya melimpahi netra merah dengan sejumput kemilau mengangumkan. Meraup segala atensi yang sebelumnya terbagi-bagi.

“Halo, Kouki.”

Senyumnya tidak murni, tidak juga berselaput tendensi sugestif yang berlebihan. Ia tersenyum dengar cara yang dapat membuat sang omega tergila-gila. Kouki baru sadar bahwa selama ini iris dari mata itu berwarna merah serupa darah. Merah yang gemilang, merah yang melecutkan gairah. Sanguin menawan tersebut nihil cercahan kecokelatan yang seharusnya berada disana.

Kouki telah terkurung dalam pejara imajiner akan keindahannya, dan dirundung oleh segenap kekaguman menciptakan retardasi tersendiri. Waktu seolah mengingkari takdir untuk terus berdentang maju, dan begitupun dirinya yang sudah seharusnya menarik wajah ketika Seijuuro memandang dengan terheran.

“Kouki?” Marquis itu bercicit kembali. Dan yang dipanggil segera merekoveri diri.

“Ah-ah, maaf.” Ia sangat malu. Sangat malu. Seharusnya tidak begini, dan seharusnya juga degup jantung berjalan dengan tempo paling normal. Bukan serupa pelari yang baru menyelesaikan target.

Seijuuro mengabaikan kondisi Kouki yang sedikit... lucu. Jemari menyentuh dagu dengan gestur lembut dan menyita keseluruhan diri Kouki dalam tatapan. Sekali lagi.

“Aku... hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.”

“Untuk apa?”

Ini saat yang paling mendebarkan bagi sang omega. Kini ia mengutuk dirnya yang tidak memikirkan kata pertama apa untuk diucapkan. Lupa menyusun kalimat, bingung untuk memilih larik paling tepat dalam menyampaikan perasaan.

Namun ia sudah kebas terhadap halangan. Otaknya memilah kata paling singkat, dan paling cocok untuk menciptakan kalimat penyataan dari perasaan yang paling berkesan.

“Karena aku kagum kepadamu.”

Guratan kentara pada kening Seijuuro, yang menandakan kebingungan. Sementara Kouki, ia sudah menahan air mata sebaik-baiknya, tegang yang melingkupi diri terlalu nyata dan terlampau menghamburkan kesempurnaan. Menyatakan perasaan ternyata jauh lebih menegangkan dibanding pengalaman pertamanya berpedang.

“Aku... menyukaimu. Maksudku, aku masih bingung membedakan apakah perasaan ini masih didominasi kekaguman atau murni selayaknya atraksi seorang omega terhadap alpha. Aku tidak mengerti. Namun aku ingin menghantar pernyataan yang sejujurnya. Sebab menyimpan segala rasa yang telah menghinggap tidak lebih baik dari kegagalan.”

Seijuuro terpana, meski wajah itu manis itu serupa tomat, memerah dengan tidak karuan, namun ucapannya mampu membuat sang marquis tergugu.

“Kouki...”

Jemari Kouki membalut milik Seijuuro, menghangatkannya, seraya merapalkan ucapan tiada henti teruntuk diri sendiri. ‘Kuatkan dirimu, kuatkan dirimu.’

Mata Seijuuro menghempaskan pandangan yang melecutkan berbagai macam impresi aneh, walau sang omega merasa familiar dengan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin berkutat dengan problema mengambil kesimpulan yang dirasanya... terlalu abstrak untuk disusun menjadi konkrit pada saat ini.

“Mungkin ini terkesan terburu-buru, kita bertemu setelah sekian lama tidak saling menyapa. Dan perasaan kagum itu muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa dapat kumengerti prosesnya. Selama beberapa hari ini, aku kerap bertanya pada diri sendiri, mungkinkah sedari awal aku memang sudah menyukaimu? Menyimpan sekelebat perasaan spesial yang tidak dapat kubagi terhadap orang lain? Dan segalanya kuselimuti bersama penyangkalan?

“Kupikir Seijuuro sadar, diriku adalah sosok yang cenderung pesimis. Sebabnya aku mengabaikan segala, berpegang hanya pada asumsi pribadi. Namun aku baru menyadari, sampai kapan diriku hendak mengabaikan realita? Dan itu semua telah membuatku disini. Dihadapanmu, menyatakan perasaan. Aku mungkin terlihat bodoh, seakan mengejar-ngejar alpha dan tidak mencerminkan bagaimana seorang omega seharusnya. Tapi mengorbankan rasa ini, rasa yang telah bertumbuh teruntuk Seijuuro jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.”

Baru pertama kali Kouki dapat menjelaskan hal penting tanpa gugup. Kata-kata sedemikian rupa tersulam dalam suatu tatanan, serta dihantarkan melalui kalimat-kalimat panjang yang setiap lariknya mencirikan seluruh suka dan duka di hati.

Seijuuro terpana, sungguh terpana. Berawal dari ketertarikan dan nostalgia, rasa itu nyatanya dipupuk hingga subur. Perasaaan yang tercercah bisa terkumpul dan menyatu. Kebimbangan yang sebelumnya melingkupi diri dengan sempurna akhirnya luluh, menyisakan kepercayaan.

“Kouki, kau sangat mengejutkanku.” Hidung mereka saling menyentuh, dan napas saling bergumul, bercampur dengan hangat yang menjadikan tubuh sang omega mulai hilang kendali. “Sedari awal, aku berharap menemukanmu. Menyapamu, bersama denganmu. Bahkan sempat terpikir olehku untuk menerima pertunangan kita ini tanpa harus menggelar pesta. Kenangan masa kecil yang terajut dengan dirmu menjadi bagian di dalamnya tidak dapat kulupakan maupun tergerus dari pikiranku.”

Dua insan saling menyulam kisah, serta telah menanggalkan status aristokrat yang menempel pada kesejatian diri. Menjadi manusia biasa, manusia paling jujur dan manusia yang menerima realita apa adanya. Bahwa kasihnya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahwa cinta itu hadir diantara mereka. Bahwa memiliki satu sama lain adalah bagian dari kejujuran diri.

Jemari Seijuuro menjejaki pipi sang omega, menakhtahkan setiap inchi wajah itu dengan sentuhan miliknya. Jarak wajah keduanya serupa diameter sedotan. Nyaris nihil, nyaris tidak eksis.

Tubuh Kouki statis, stagnan. Tidak melakukan perlawanan maupun menyambut tawaran alpha dihadapannya. Insting yang menggebu telah melunturkan rasionalitas sedemikian rupa. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah keinginan terliar, untuk ditandai, serta dimiliki sepenuhnya.

Sementara Seijuuro menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menyambar bibir tipis yang sedari tadi menjadi sasaran utama. Sebab sisi lain dari dirinya ingin tetap menjaga kesucian sang omega hingga nanti. Dimana mereka telah terikat secara resmi sebagai pasangan alpha dan omega.

Namun, realita tidak pernah berjalan mulus sesuai yang telah direncanakan. Bibir itu menggurat senyum pada leher omega yang dengan tulus membuka diri untuknya. Garis membentang ia telusuri dan ikuti. Bagian dada yang terbuka menjadi sasaran lainnya. Kecupannya bersarang di sekitar area tersebut. Dan Kouki hanya mampu merengut bahu Seijuuro sebagai pelampiasan dari kenikmatan.

Bagian lengan disampirkannya menggunakan tangan, kemudian menciumi kulit yang sebelumnya terlindungi dengan hisapan. Hingga terbentuk bercak yang menyeluruh, memerah di antara kulit bersihnya. Mengiringi hal tersebut, air mata bahkan sudah meluruh pada pipi sang omega. Ini adalah kesalahan yang nikmat. Untuk menolaknya ia tidak mampu. Sedikit banyak dirinya kesal dengan Seijuuro yang pandai menggiring hasrat hingga ke permukaan. Seolah ingin menyatakan sebuah fakta bahwa baik dirinya maupun sang alpha menginginkan pelepasan.

“Sei.. Seijuuro. Ahh.”

Kedua lengan Kouki bergelung pada leher kokohnya. Tubuh turut ditopang oleh kedua lengan sang alpha. Bibir bergetar oleh karena kenikmatan yang sangat. Ia tidak dapat berkutik. Kini marquis itu yang memegang kendali. Kouki telah mencapai titik dimana insting sebagai omega mendobrak semua hal yang menghalangi. Dan rasionalitas serta pertahanan diri menjadi salah satu daripadanya.

Sejenak mereka mengingkari keadaan dan terus mengisi diri dengan hasrat menggelora. Tangan Seijuuro mengelus punggung yang walau tidak telanjang, namun tetap melecutkan friksi tersendiri bagi omega dihadapannya.

Ketika bibir mereka hendak menyatu, dan menumpahkan perasaan dalam satu kecupan panjang, tetesan pertama dari langit menyentuh pipi tirus Seijuuro. Dan dengan itu kesadaran diri sepenuhnya pulih.

“Astaga.”

Wajah segera menjauh. Membiarkan jarak melingkupi mereka. Ekspresi Seijuuro sulit Kouki telaah, namun yang pasti rasa bersalah mendominasi. Ia pun turut merekoveri diri, dan perasaannya sangat kacau ketika mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

“Astaga, maafkan aku Kouki.” Seijuuro sadar bahwa dirinya terbawa suasana. Dan luluh terhadap hasrat terdalam. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah terjebak pada godaan yang memabukkan. Dirinya adalah alpha, dan status tersebut juga diperuntukkan terhadap pengendalian dirinya.

Sementara sang omega, ia takjub. Atas pengalaman pertamanya. Ia tidak dapat memilih untuk menampar atau membelai pipi marquis dihadapannya. Apa yang dilewatinya tadi serupa paradoks, terasa begitu nikmat, terasa begitu menyenangkan walau sesungguhnya salah.

Kepala menggeleng, bahu terangkat. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Toh, dirinya turut menikmati dan tidak terdapat paksaan diantara mereka.

“Uhh, kupikir tidak masalah. Mungkin kita terlalu terbawa dengan suasana.” Walau begitu, Kouki bingung kalimat seperti apa yang harus ia rangkai dan sampaikan selanjutnya. Kegugupannya melingkupi diri, turut dengan suasana canggung yang seketika tercipta.

Jemari Seijuuro mencumbu pipi Kouki. Ibu jari mengusap bibir ranum berwarna cerah. Sekali lagi, wajah bertakhtakan netra sanguin menepis jarak dan mencita keintiman. Bibirnya menyapa bibir sang pemilik hati. Seorang pencuri yang sukses menyita perhatiannya dengan begitu polos dan lugu.

Ciuman itu manis, polos dan tidak terpatri tendensi seksual diantaranya. Murni kecupan yang menyatakan luapan afeksi. Kouki menyambutnya, membalas lembut penuh kasih. Ia merasa diutuhkan, merasa bahwa kepingan diri yang terpencar terangkai kembali dalam persatuan indah ini. Air mata nyaris meluncur, seperti inikah gambaran memiliki satu sama lain? 

 

 

Kouki tidak menyesal sang ibu memaksa dirinya untuk berpartisipasi dalam pesta ini. Pada kenyataannya, ia justru berbahagia.

Seijuuro menarik wajahnya, mengusap cairan bening yang tersisa dikedua belah bibir sang omega. Senyuman tiada mereda bertengger pada wajah. Ia merasa sempurna, layaknya Kouki, ia juga merasa diutuhkan. Setiap detak jantung dan pendar napas, kebahagiaan menyelimuti dirinya dalam kesempurnaan.

“Aku harus turun. Apa kau berniat untuk pulang?”

“Tidak. Aku masih ingin menikmati pesta. Dan aku ingin memndang langit indah lewat balkon.”

“Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Jangan berlama-lama disini.”

Tangan lebar membelai helai tanah perlahan. Dan ia berjalan meninggalkan diri yang kesulitan mengatur laju respirasi. Kacau, Seijuuro membuat Kouki kacau kembali. Namun dalam artian yang sangat menyenangkan.

 

* * *

 

Pagi ini, seorang Akashi Seijuuro termenung di salah satu sudut ruangan, berkutat dengan kejadian semalam yang merusak ketenangan tidurnya. Sang marquis belum pernah merasakan dorongan sebegitu masifnya. Keberadaan omega itu ternyata mampu melonggarkan pertahanan diri. Apa yang telah Kouki renggut? Rasionalitas? Namun nyatanya ia tidak menyesal. Yang semalam itu benar-benar... menyenangkan.

OK, ini mungkin konyol. Pertama kali merasakan deburan gairah membuat dirinya menjadi bodoh sesaat. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ‘kegiatan’ tersebut dilanjutkan? Bukankah Kouki tidak menolak? Omega itu bahkan menyambutnya, dan bagian lain dari otak (kotor) sang alpha menginterpretasi hal tersebut sebagai undangan untuk bergelut di kasur.

Ah, cukup.

Ia tidak ingin memperkarakan hal ini  lebih lanjut. Lagipula, ada hal lain yang perlu didahulukan. Menyampaikan kabar pada orang tuanya bahwa mereka menyetujui perjanjian yang telah direncanakan.

Sebelum kaki sempat melangkah, matanya menangkap sesosok figur hendak menghampiri dirinya.

“Selamat pagi Phile. Ada ap-?”

Omega itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Seijuuro, dan lengannya bergelayut di antara leher kokoh sang marquis.

“Sei... Seijuuro."

Semenjak dansa yang yang dilakukannya dengan Phyllis, ia dan omega itu mulai menanggalkan panggilan ‘lady’ dan ‘marquis’. Formalitas tidak lagi berlaku. Melainkan sebutan kasual menjembatani pembicaraan mereka.

“Aku... hiks, tidak mengerti lagi dengan perbuatan orang tuaku.”

Matanya memicing, dan mulutnya mulai bersuara. “Apakah ini tentang—“

“Ya. Ya Seijuuro.”

Marquis itu tidak ingin bertanya, melainkan membelai punggung sang omega perlahan. Bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala. Menenangkan diri yang bergetar senyaman mungkin.

“Menangislah, jika itu yang ingin kau inginkan.”

Sayangnya, ia tidak melihat mata lain yang mulai menitihkan airnya.

_“Mengapa kau berbohong, Seijuuro?”_

 

* * *

 

Ada bercak kebingungan yang terlihat pada wajah tampan itu. Keningnya berkerut dan bibir melengkung. Kouki sedikit lebih aneh. ia menjadi pendiam. Sejak tadi nyaris tidak sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut.

“Kouki, apa kau tidak apa-apa?”

Ia menggeleng. Jemari meremat kardigan hingga kusut. Parasnya pucat dan kenyataan tersebut membuat sang alpha khawatir.

“Kau terlihat sakit. Wajahmu pucat sekali.” Tangan Clyde menaikkan dagunya. Serta menepuk-nepuk pipi perlahan.

“Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?”

Alpha itu mengusap rambut sewarna tanah. Berusaha menenangkan figur dihadapannya yang terlihat... kacau.

“Mungkin ya. Tapi kau lebih seperti kurang tidur.”

Kouki mendekat, menghantar wajahnya pada dada Clyde.

“Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Clyde, terima kasih.”

Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah mendorong Kouki untuk melenyapkan perasaan aneh yang bersarang dalam diri. Namun, mengingkari kenyataan bahwa inilah yang paling diinginkannya terasa begitu sulit.

“Sudah menjadi insting seorang alpha untuk mengkhawatirkan omega.”

“Tidak. Ini tidak berkaitan dengan status omega atau alpha. Kau memang orang yang sangat peduli denganku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.”

Lengan kokoh menyelimuti tubuh. Bibir mengarah pada telinga dan berbisik ditengah deburan angin menghempas helai mereka.

“Tidak masalah, Kouki.”

 

\--

 

Jika perlu diurai, ada 3 hal yang selama beberapa hari mengganggu pemikirannya dan kenyataan itu terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Pertama, adalah mengapa Kouki tidak pernah terlihat dipesta ini lebih dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Kedua, penyesalan terhadap diri sendiri sebab tidak menanyakan alamat sang omega yang mungkin sedari awal perlu ia ketahui.

Ketiga, ini mungkin sekadar pemikiran pribadi. Namun ia merasakan adanya jarak yang diciptakan Kouki terhadap dirinya. Apa karena ia terlalu agresif? Apakah inisiatifnya terlalu mengganggu omega itu?

Seijuuro dapat berteori sepanjang waktu. Namun untuk menemukan sejumput cercah yang menjadi kunci jawaban bahkan terasa lebih sulit dari mencari jarum dalam jerami. Oh, bahkan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mendramatisasi berbagai hal.

“Kouki...”

Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah sebuah kejelasan. Apapun itu walau menyakitkan, lebih baik dibanding menggantungkan segala hal.

“Ada apa dengan dirimu?”

 

* * *

 

Ini yang terakhir kali, Kouki berucap dalam hati. Langkah kaki terasa begiu berat dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin beban yang ditumpunya menyebabkan hal tersebut. Mengerikan, bagaimana segelintir perasaan dapat memberi efek yang luar biasa.

“Aku harus siap.”

Ini mengingatkannya tentang hari dimana ia hendak menyatakan kesungguhan pada... ah, jangan sebut nama itu. Terasa getir dalam mulut.

Dan kini, ia hendak melakukan hal itu lagi. Tentu dalam konteks yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Mengedarkan pandangan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, Kouki tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaaan seseorang yang sedang ia cari. Dan kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, membawa diri menuju tempat-tempat yang sekiranya menjadi titik favorit orang itu berada.

Sebelum Kouki berjalan lebih jauh, jemari jenjang membalut pergelangan tangan. Dan menariknya sambil berjalan ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

“Ah, hei! Lepaskan! Apa yang kau inginkan?”

Wajah Seijuuro memenuhi pandangan Kouki. Ia dibawa menuju sudut ruangan sepi yang jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Setidaknya ia telah menemukan Seijuuro. Omega itu hendak mengucapkan perpisahan sebab beberapa hari kedepan dirinya tidak akan memijakkan kaki di tempat ini lagi.

“Seijuuro, ada yang ingin aku—“

“Kouki,”

Jemari yang membalut pergelangan tangannya makin mengerat dan terasa sedikit sakit. Kouki hendak menyampaikan ketidaknyamanannya, namun Seijuuro menghadang keinginan tersebut.

“Kenapa dirimu tidak telihat beberapa hari ini?”

Kouki tidak dapat berbohong, jikalau apa yang dirasakannya bukan cinta, tidak mungkin perkara ini terasa begitu menyiksa. Menggerogoti pertahanan diri hingga selongsong. Hingga kosong.

“Aku... hanya merasa bahwa keberadaanku sudah tidak diperlukan. Dan sebaiknya aku segera mengundurkan diri dari acara ini.”

Ekspresi Seijuuro terasa begitu aneh bagi sang omega. Matanya tidak berkilat, hanya sendu serta kekhawatiran yang tersirat.

“Apa yang kau maksud Kouki?”

Omega itu menarik napas, sebagai persiapan diri untuk melontarkan jawaban yang bagi dirinya pun terasa begitu... sulit.

“Apa yang kumaksud sesuai dengan yang kuucapkan, Seijuuro. Aku sangat yakin dirimu paham. Aku kembali kesini hanya untuk berpamitan. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari ke depan.”

Genggaman tangan sang alpha kali ini benar-benar menyiksa. Begitu erat seolah tidak memberi celah untuk lepas.

“Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kouki. Kau tahu janji dan komitmen yang terjalin di antara kita, bukan? Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan pergi dan ‘pamit’? Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini.”

Ia merasa tersudutkan, dan seharusnya tidak demikian. Apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebab dari kepercayaannya yang diruntuhkan oleh sang alpha.

“Aku melihat Seijuuro, aku melihat dirimu yang memeluk omega wanita itu. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia begitu cantik, begitu sempurna, dan aku sadar bahwa diri ini memang tidak memiliki kelebihan yang istimewa dibanding omega lain.”

“Tidak Kouki, kau salah paham. Apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan omega itu jauh dari kata romantis. Atau apapun yang melibatkan perasaan mendalam.”

Sang omega menunduk, pandangannya tertuju kepada marmer. Ia menghindari tatapan intens Seijuuro dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Meski telah berada pada penghujung batas.

“Bukankah hal tersebut tersengar sangat klasik Seijuuro? Sejujurnya, kau seperti menghiburku dengan leluconmu. Dan sayang sekali, itu tidak terdengar lucu."

_... justru menyakitkan._

Jemari yang meremat erat sejenak melembut. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh dagu dan membawa mata mereka pada level yang sama. Agar sosok itu dapat melihat kesungguhan hatinya, yang terefleksi lewat bayang diri dengan begitu tulus.

“Bukankah kau cemburu, karena menyimpan perasaan cinta yang membuncah kepadaku, Kouki? Tolong beri waktu untukku menjelaskan hal yang menjadi kesalah pahaman. Aku hanya ingin kau untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini. Tolong.”

Kouki yakin, Seijuuro menyadari mata yang berkilau dalam pandangannya. Bukan karena berbias cahaya, namun bilur menyedihkan yang hendak turun jika ia melepas sejenak kontrol diri.

Ia hendak berkata ‘iya’. Hal apa yang mendasari alasan Seijuuro. Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu? Saling mempercayai satu sama lain?

Namun sebelum bibirnya terbuka, pemikiran itu kembali. Pemikiran yang merendahkan harga diri. Bahwa ini semua terjadi karena ia yang tidak menarik. Dan lari serta menghindar merupakan hal yang sepantasnya ia lakukan.

Genggaman yang lemah menyulutkan niatnya untuk kabur dan berlari. Ia menarik diri dan mempercepat langkah. Menjauh dari Seijuuro yang mengejar tanpa menyerah.

“Pergilah Seijuuro...”

Air mata meluncur bebas, sedih yang terpendam membuncah sudah. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat ia sembunyikan. Segalanya terasa begitu transparan. Sakit hati dan selongsong diri yang dipenuhi hal-hal negatif, serta kekecewaan menggerogoti.

Ketika Kouki yakin Seijuuto tidak mengejarnya, larinya berubah menjadi hanya langkah-langkah besar. Semakin lambat hingga omega itu benar-benar terdiam.

“Maafkan aku Seijuuro. Ugh...”

Ia tidak ingin menyesal atas keputusan yang telah dipilihnya. Kouki tahu cara menguatkan diri, dan luka yang terbentuk akibat kejadian ini perlahan akan menghilang. Walau sekarang sosok itu harus menahan pedih dan sakit yang teramat.

Rasa yang telah tumbuh, pasti segera layu. Pasti.

 

* * *

 

“Jadi, kau akan segera kembali Kouki?”

Sang omega mengangguk. Kouki enggan memikirkan hal yang telah lalu secara berlebihan. Itu hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

Sementara Clyde hanya menatap sosok disampingnya dengan ragu. Cerita Kouki tentang dirinya yang kabur dari pesta terdengar sangat... konyol. Apa omega itu benar-benar menyukai Seijuuro sejak awal? Semudah itukah memutuskan hubuungan jika memang dilandasi cinta oleh kedua belah pihak? Mengapa ia terlalu mudah merelakan segala?

“Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah itu hal yang konyol? Apakah mudah untukmu melepaskannya tanpa mendengar sedikit pun penjelasan? Itu egois, Kouki.”

Angin sore yang hangat serta langit biru yang cerah tidak mampu membangkitkan antusiasmenya. Sedikit banyak Kouki menyesal menceritakan problema ini kepada Clyde. Dirinya hanya membutuhkan pendengar. Itu sudah cukup.

“Clyde, apa yang kira-kira akan diucapkannya selain pembenaran terhadap diri sendiri? Mungkin aku egois, memutuskan segala perkara secara sepihak. Tapi...”

Jemari meremas celana. Pandangan dialihkan kepada rumput hijau dibanding membalas tatapan lawan bicara.

“aku takut. Aku tidak sempurna. Dan yang kulihat kemarin sungguh nyata. Ia omega cantik, dan diriku jauh dari kata itu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku takut dipermainkan. Aku... ingin melindungi perasaan yang mudah goyah. Banyak hal tentang hubungan kami yang tidak aku mengerti. Dan dibanding menjalaninya dengan tidak siap, akan lebih baik jika mengundurkan diri.

“Kakakku sedikit kecewa, dan ia meminta penjelasan. Namun hingga kini aku masih belum mampu menata hati. Dan ia mengerti hal tersebut. Mungkin aku memang tidak berguna. Seharusnya aku menolak segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masalah ini.”

Kouki tidak menyadari, bahwa beberapa saat kemudian lengan Clyde memagut dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Alpha itu mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga sang omega, dan disertai lntonasi lirih ia berucap, “kau... benar-benar seseorang yang tidak menyadari keindahan pribadi ya? Aku terkadang sedih ketika kau menilai dirimu terlalu rendah Kouki. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa Seijuuro selingkuh dan hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu?

“Apakah kau tidak sadar mata yang menatap dengan antusias saat kau muncul dihadapannya? Tatapan sendu saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirimu menjadi patner dansaku? Apa bukti yang kau inginkan? Selama ini ia mengejarmu, mengusahakan segala hal agar membuatmu percaya dan yakin. Tetapi kau mengabaikan hal itu.

“Aku bosan membicarakan ini, walau begitu kau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Kau istimewa, kau luar biasa. Bukan karena cantik, ceria atau tawamu meramaikan suasana. Kau membahagiakan orang-orang disekitar hanya dengan keberadaanmu. Terutama mereka yang menyayangi dirimu sepenuh hati. Seperti Seijuuro. Jadi, aku tidak menemukan alasan untukmu memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ini semua murni kesalah pahaman diantara kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia, tidak menderita. Karena dirimu... berharga untukku.”

Kalimat terakhir menganggetkan Kouki. Makna dalam untaian kata tersebut sangat... membingungkan.

Pelukan mereka berakhir ketika Clyde menarik diri. Tangannya membalut bahu Kouki dengan sedikit memaksa. Pandangan keduanya saling membalas. Dan pada netra yang berkilau, terpatri keberadaan masing-masing.

"Ya... aku menyukaimu Kouki. Menyukaimu hingga taraf dimana aku menyadari bahwa cinta tidak harus saling memiliki. Bahwa cintaku adalah perwujudan dari harapan terbesar untukmu berbahagia. Aku tidak ingin berkompetisi agar memilikimu. Kebahagiaanmu merupakan anugerah. Dan kau layak mendapatkan itu.”

Kouki tergugu, mulutnya membuka namun tidak mampu mengucapkan balasan yang dirasa tepat. Pikirannya kacau, begitu pula dengan perasaan.

“Maaf jika aku mengatakan hal seperti ini disaat kau masih terpukul dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu, sebabnya jangan lepas Seijuuro. Kembalilah bersamanya. Ia alpha yang baik dan dapat memberikamu sukacita. Kau berharga, dan Seijuuro menganggapmu demikian. Aku bukan orang yang tepat, tapi setidaknya kau sudah menemukan figur sempurna itu dalam dirinya.”

Jemari Clyde membelai pipi Kouki, bibirnya mendekat dan napasnya mereka saling bertemu. Kouki menutup mata, dan menyerahkan diri pada sosok dihadapannya.

Dan mereka bersatu, lewat ciuman hangat yang terasa begitu ringan. Seperti sebuah kapas, murni dan tidak terdapat tujuan selain saling berbagi kasih.

Waktu mengalir begitu saja, dan tidak ada penyesalan yang tumbuh. Kouki mengerti, tanpa perlu eksplanasi lebih dengan kata-kata. Sebab hanya dari sorot mata dan gestur, Clyde mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal.

“Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu, Sulit menjabarkan segala hal yang telah kurasakan dalam sebentuk kata.. Sedih, senang, gembira, sesak, haru. Berbagai rasa tersebut memenuhi hatiku hingga tiada tempat tersisa. Terima kasih untukmu, Kouki. Walau perasaan ini tidak bersambut, tiada penyesalan yang menghampiri diri.”

Ia berdiri, tangannya mengacak tatanan rambut Kouki, sang omega yang masih duduk dengan lembut.

“Kini, saatnya berjuang sekali lagi. Melawan ego diri untuk kepentingan bersama. Ingat terus diriku ya? Setidaknya hal-hal konyol tentangku dapat terpatri di dalam hatimu kan?”

Kouki mengangguk, kemudian Clyde berjalan. Pergi menjauh. Ia tidak setegar itu untuk melepaskan cinta yang telah bertumbuh dan mewarnai hari. Tetapi, Clyde telah menang atas ego yang hendak mengambil alih, merusak prinsipnya.

Tidak mungkin ia memisahkan sang omega dengan Seijuuro. Konsep yang terlalu kekanakan. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, dan melihat kebahagiaan yang meluap bagi Kouki sudah cukup. Walaupun bukan dirinya yang menjadi sumber sukacita tersebut.

 

* * *

 

Pagi hari, pintu penginapan diketuk. Kyou melihat sesosok omega cantik berdiri dihadapannya. Datang dengan memulas senyum yang membuat hari sang kakak terasa lebih cerah.

“Selamat pagi. Maaf, apakah seseorang bernama Kouki ada disini?”

Kyou mengangguk serta hendak memanggil adiknya. Namun sebelum mulutnya sempat terbuka, sebuah pertanyaan melintasi kepala. “Saya kakaknya. Jika boleh tahu, ada kepentingan apa antara anda dengan Kouki?”

Rambut tersibak oleh angin, dan topi yang dikenakan nyaris terhuyung menuju tanah jika jemarinya tidak memegang ujung penutup kepala itu. “Ah, beberapa hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan secara empat mata dengan Kouki.”

Ia mengangguk, kemudian menuju ruangan Kouki dan memanggilnya agar segera turun.

Omega itu, Phyllis, menunggu seraya mengingat kembali hal-hal yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Kouki. Sungguh, dirinya gugup. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin lari setelah merasa mengambil bagian dalam kesalah pahaman ini.

Sosok yang ditungguh tiba, reaksi Kouki yang tergambar dalam kepalanya kini terefleksi secara nyata. Dengan sedikit canggung, Kouki menyapa Phyllis.

“Selamat pagi, kakakku berkata kau ingin menemuiku?”

Ia mengangguk, sekuat tenaga melawan ketakutan yang bersarang dalam diri.

“Iya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau memiliki urusan penting yang hendak diselesaikan? Jika tidak, kupikir kita bisa mengobrol seraya mengelilingi tempat ini.

Kouki tidak dapat menolak, walau sejujurnya ia memiliki sentimen tersendiri terhadap omega dihadapannya. Dirinya jelas mengetahui bahwa sosok dihadapannya adalah omega yang Seijuuro peluk dengan begitu intim. Alasan utama mengapa ia menghindari sang alpha.

“Tidak ada, jadwalku kosong hari ini.”

Phyllis tersenyum tulus, bibir terbuka dan berucap, “baiklah, terima kasih. Dan perkenalkan, namaku Phyllis dari keluarga Eastrose. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Kouki menyambut uluran tangan dan membalas perkenalan itu.

“Aku Kouki, anak dari Viscount dan Viscountess Furihata. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Ketika mereka berjalan. Kouki berharap dapat memulai percakapan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat mengintimidasi Phyllis. Lagipula,  dirinya tidak dapat menyalahkan omega itu sepenuhnya. Dan menyudutkan seseorang bukanlah bagian dari kepribadiannya.

“Ah, Kouki.”

Namun lawan bicaranya telah mengambil langkah pertama.

“Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Tetapi ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini tentang Seijuuro. Kuaharap kau mau mendengarnya sampai akhir.”

Kouki tidak dapat menolak. Dan sepertinya inilah saat dimana ia harus mendengar pendapat orang lain.

“Semuanya bermula dari keluarga. Aku omega berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang belum memiliki pasangan. Maksudku, dimata orang tuaku. Sesungguhnya, aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang alpha sederhana namun memikat. Ia tulus mencintaiku. Bekerja keras agar sekat yang membatasi hubungan ini dapat dilewati. Kau tentu mengerti, perkara kekayaan dan gelar. Kedua orang tuaku sangat mementingkan dua hal tersebut. Sebagai anak, aku tidak dapat melawan mereka. Tetapi, segalanya berubah saat ayah mengetahui hubungan diam-diam antara diriku dan alpha yang kucinta. Ia menentang hubungan kami, bahkan mengancam akan membawaku menuju tempat yang jauh jika tidak segera mengakhiri hal ini.

“Dan salah satu hal yang mereka usahakan adalah mengirimkanku ke pesta Lord Cavendish untuk mencari pasangan baru sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Atau mungkin, memenangkan hati sang marquis. Aku merasa bahwa hal konyol seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Sebabnya aku menangis seperti orang bodoh saat pesta dihelat. Tepatnya di balkon. Kehadiranku disadari oleh sang marquis. Aku dalam kondisiku yang benar-benar kacau sangatlah memalukan. Dan aku yakin kau sependapat denganku, ia sosok yang sangat ramah. Lord Cavendish mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap air mataku. Mengabaikan hal yang terjadi serta menenangkanku.”

Bibir Kouki tergerus oleh gigi. Perasaan cemburu tumbuh kembali dengan liar.

“Kami menjadi dekat, saling berbagi pendapat dan beberapa kali menceritakan hal yang menjadi problematika. Tapi... aku tidak dapat jatuh cinta kepadanya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa marquis sering memasukkan pembicaraan tentang dirimu dalam topik kami. Ia pernah berkata bahwa bertemu denganmu adalah suatu anomali. Mengapa bisa secepat ini jatuh cinta hanya dengan serpihan kenangan masa kecil dan pertemuan. Termasuk engkau yang menghidar darinya. Dan ketika mengetahui bahwa kejadian itu yang menjadi salah satu penyebab, aku merasa bersalah dan berkewajiban meluruskan kesalah pahaman. Karenanya Kouki, apa yang kau lihat pagi itu adalah hasil dari frustasi memuncak serta ketenangan yang tak mampu kurengkuh. Aku mencari Seijuuro, menumpahkan kesedihanku. Ah, mungkin itulah diriku yang paling emosional. Ketika tekanan dari orangtua dan keinginan untuk bebas saling bertubrukan.

“Namun aku telah berjanji agar menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat. Memperjuangkan seseorang yang memang kucintai segenap hati serta jiwa. Aku ingin mengejarnya, mempertahankan hubungan kami. Dan begitu pula dirimu, Kouki. Maafkan aku yang menyulut semua masalah ini. Tapi kuyakin, Lord Cavendish adalah figur sempurna untukmu. Dia seseorang yang melihat kehidupan dari sudut pandang berbeda. Termasuk dirimu, yang baginya istimewa tanpa harus menjadi luar biasa."

Kouki tergugu dengan pernyataan tersebut. Bibir kelu serta degup jantung yang terlampau cepat mengiringi jalannya waktu. Ah, Clyde benar, sudah seharusnya ia mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Sang omega bersyukur dirinya diberikan kesempatan untuk menata kembali hubungannya dengan Seijuuro.

“Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Selalu berpikiran aneh dan mengabaikan perspektif orang lain karena alasan yang... konyol. Terima kasih banyak, Lady Phile.  Kuharap apa yang kau inginkn dapat terealisasikan. Berjuanglah, sebab diriku turut berjuang.”

Phyllis tersenyum, guratan bibir yang terbentuk sebab beban yang bertengger telah menjadi buih dan menghilang. Ia merasa tenang.

“Tidak masalah, aku dapat mengerti. Dan Kouki, sepertinya aku harus pamit.”

Terdapat intonasi dan mimik wajah aneh ketika kalimat itu dilontarkan. Seperti.... sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

“Mungkin, melihat kebelakang adalah salah satu hal yang dapat membuat seseorang tertahan. Dibayangi oleh masa lalu secara konstan. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan menjadikan kesedihan dan sakit hati sebagai pengalaman yang mendewasakan? Tidak seburuk kedengarannya.”

Phyllis menatap mata Kouki sekali lagi. Kemudian ia berjalan dan melambaikan tangan. Rok gading tertiup oleh angin pagi. Begitu pula rambut cokelatnya yang berkilau.

_Melihat ke belakang..._

Itukah yang dimaksud oleh Phyllis? Melihat ke belakang unt—

Ah.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat. Bahkan berlari. Sosok itu berdiri tegap dan tersenyum lembut. Hanya untuknya, dirinya yang selama ini meragukan kesungguhan hati.

Sang alpha, Akashi Seijuuro, mendekap tubuh Furihata Kouki erat. Begitupun sebaliknya. Ketika pagutan saling mengendur, pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan. Jemari Kouki mulai menari pada wajah sang kekasih. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata ‘maaf’ serta ‘terima kasih’ berulang. Dan Seijuuro mencumbu pucuk kepalanya sebagai balasan.

“Terima kasih karena telah bersabar. Terima kasih untuk segenap pengorbanan yang terkadang tak kusadari. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu ditiap waktu ku membutuhkan. Terima kasih untuk segalanya yang bahkan terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan."

Seijuuro membalas, dengan intonasi lembut yang membuat Kouki terhanyut. “Kau adalah secercah harapan yang telah mengubah hidupku dalam waktu singkat Kouki, Kau mendewasakanku, dan membagi banyak hal berharga yang mungkin hanya dapat ku mengerti ketika kita bersama. “

Pada setiap rajutan, tentu terdapat benang kusut yang menghambat proses kerja. Begitupun ketika menjalin cinta. Terkadang, akan lebih baik mengikuti kata hati, sebab hal itu adalah refleksi dari diri yang paling jujur.

“Apakah kita bisa memulai ini dari awal? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kita menjalaninya dahulu serta berjuang bersama?”

Kouki tentu mengangguk dan setuju. Inilah perjanjian mereka, dibawah langit biru dan cahaya mentari pagi juga padang rumput. Dua insan yang saling membagi kebahagiaan dan belajar untuk menerima satu sama lain. Kembali, utuh.

**end.**

 

 


End file.
